1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a belt filter device comprising a frame, an endless conveyor belt guided along drums and at least one casing arranged below the upper run of the belt, in which subatmospheric pressure can be created for sucking fluid from material lying on the conveyor belt during operation through holes provided for this purpose in the conveyor belt, said casing being pivotable with respect to the frame between a first position suitable for operation in which a cover of the casing having at least one passage for the fluid is in contact with the underside of the upper run of the conveyor belt and a cleaning position in which the casing is turned downwards in a direction away from the upper run of the conveyor belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During operation fouling or crystallization of material or the like may occur in the casing so that it is necessary to clean the interior of the casing from time to time.
In the conventional constructions it is necessary, after the casing is moved into the cleaning position, to disengage the cover arranged on the casing and to remove the same in order to give free access to the interior of the casing. This is a time-consuming job, whilst the machine is put out of operation so that such periodic cleaning of the casing involves high costs.